


Let Your Heart be Next to Mine

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex go camping on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Roswell_Favorites





	Let Your Heart be Next to Mine

“You comfy?” Michael asks for what Alex is sure must be the hundredth time.

Alex just nods. “Are you ever going to get over here? Or do I need to get started without you?” he threatens with a grin.

Michael takes one last look over at the fire before turning back to Alex, who is curled up in their sleeping bag inside their tent.

Alex is certain Michael has never looked more beautiful, fire lighting up his golden curls, a gentle smile on his face.

And then Michael is stepping inside the tent and zipping the mesh closed so they can still see outside, but nothing can get in.

Michael looks like a Greek statue painted by firelight and Alex takes his time to appreciate the hard planes of his body as Michael slowly undresses, hopping from one foot to the other as he tries to take off his boots while standing. He somehow manages to be both gorgeous and adorable at the same time, smirk turning into a bashful grin.

Alex smooths his thumb over the simple silver ring on his finger, smiling softly as he thinks back to this afternoon and the simple ceremony. The way Michael had looked in the tux Isobel had wrangled him into. He was clearly so uncomfortable in it, shifting from one foot to the other until he realized Alex was there. And then the way that slow smile had dawned over his face. Brighter than anything Alex had seen in his life. He hadn’t had any doubts before that moment. Michael was his home and his family and this would only make that official. But, had he doubted, Michael’s smile would have reassured him he was exactly where he was meant to be.

He returns his attention toward his husband, who is digging in one of their bags, crouched down in a truly awkward but endearing position, completely naked.

Alex forces back a laugh at the sight but is unable to stop its escape at Michael’s triumphant, “Found it!” as he holds out the bottle of lube. And then he’s scrambling across the tent floor and Alex finally has his hands on his husband.

“I love you,” Michael smiles against his mouth easily.

“I love you too,” Alex returns easily, smiling back at him happily. And then Michael’s lips are pressing against his, Michael’s right hand skimming down his side as his left is cupping Alex’s jaw.

Alex reaches up, one hand sliding into Michael’s soft curls, pulling him closer, the other moving to his back, stroking smooth, warm skin.

Michael keeps moving, keeps kissing him, mouth trailing down to his jaw, down his neck as one hand strokes his length, thumb brushing over the tip.

Alex can’t contain the whine that he lets out or stop the way his hips jerk, pressing himself against Michael’s hand.

He can feel Michael’s grin against his skin as he keeps moving down Alex’s chest, pausing to drag his teeth against a nipple.

Alex hears the pop of the cap of lube, hears Michael pouring some out onto his hand and instinctively lifts his hips again.

Michael’s responding laugh is low and sexy and he presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s right hip and slides his fingers against Alex’s entrance.

“Fuck, Guerin, get started already,” Alex pleads.

“You know you’re a Guerin too now, right?” Michael teases. “Might want to stop using the last name.” His fingers are still circling Alex’s hole, not quite dipping in.

“Hurry the fuck up, Michael,” Alex replies impatiently.

Michael laughs, but complies and, oh, fuck, it’s exactly what he needs but not nearly enough when Michael works one finger inside of him.

As much as it frustrates him in the moment, Alex loves when Michael takes his time with him. He loves that they have this. That they have time with each other, with no worries about interruptions or intrusions.

Alex pushes against Michael’s finger, whining as Michael whispers, “Patience,” against his hip. And then he’s easing another finger into Alex and kissing the inside of his thigh and Alex can feel the slight burn of his stubble on that sensitive skin. It’s too much and not enough and Alex just _wants_.

And, judging by the groan that escapes Michael, he wants Alex just as much as Alex wants him. “Fuck, darlin’, you’re so damn hot,” Michael breathes, lifting his head so he can take Alex in. So Alex can see him too.

He can feel Michael’s eyes on him as he inches a third finger inside him. Alex can’t help but desperately move against Michael’s hand. All he wants is _more_. He moves desperately against Michael’s hand, one hand reaching for Michael, fingers holding onto his curls, tugging hard, His other hand digs into the sleeping bag, unable to get a good grip on the slippery fabric.

And then Michael’s hand is leaving him, but Alex barely has time to complain before Michael coats his length in lube and moves up toward him. Alex instantly wraps his left leg around Michael, pulling him in further, Michael kisses Alex’s right knee as he helps him guide his leg up and into a comfortable position.

And, finally, Alex can feel Michael easing into him, that burn just on the right side of pain, until he’s in Alex to the hilt.

Michael looks wrecked, pupils blown, mouth open, curls falling around his face and he’s the most beautiful thing Alex has ever seen. He digs his fingers into Michael’s curls pulling him closer as he urges him on with his left foot against Michael’s warm skin.

They’re not quite kissing, not coordinated enough for that as Michael moves in him, almost falling at one point as his knees slip on the sleeping bag fabric, but Alex feels like he’s home, surrounded by Michael’s inhuman warmth, his strong arms, his hard chest.

And then Michael lifts his right leg just a little and adjusts the movement of his hips and, oh _fuck_ , he’s brushing against Alex’s prostate and he can’t help the desperate noise that escapes his mouth, followed by “Harder.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good,” Michael babbles against his mouth as he starts driving into Alex harder.

Alex reaches between them, wrapping his hand around his length and moving, fast and desperate as Michael’s hips pound against his own. And then he’s coming, hard and fast and so good.

He can feel Michael’s hips slam against his a few more times, jerking until he’s coming too. And then he’s sliding out of Alex and Alex is whimpering at the loss, but pulling him down and closer, until Michael is laying on top of him, head tucked beneath Alex’s jaw.

He strokes Michael’s sweaty curls with one hand, the other arm just wrapping around him, holding him close as they both catch their breath.

“I’m sorry this isn’t some fancy, relaxing honeymoon,” Michael murmurs against Alex’s chest. “You deserve that. Somewhere tropical, relaxing in the sun.”

Alex shakes his head, continuing to hold him close, “This is perfect, Michael. No interruptions or distractions. Just you and me.”

He can feel Michael’s smile against his skin as Michael’s hands skim down his sides. “That does sound pretty perfect. ‘Just you and me’.”

“It’s everything I could ever want,” Alex admits. And it’s true. Those entire ten years they spent apart and the five years they spent trying to get it right, his wildest dreams had always been this. Getting to just _be_ with Michael. He’d never even thought to dream he would one day be Michael’s husband. And, yet, here they are. He presses a kiss against Michael’s curls, a slow smile breaking across his face, “Well, if you make me one of those s’mores it will be everything.”

Michael laughs as he pushes himself up, leaning down long enough to give Alex a very thorough kiss that makes him want to forget the s’more and try for another round even though he’s not quite ready for that yet.

But he lays back, pillowing his head on his arm and watches as his husband strides outside, completely naked, and starts on the marshmallows.


End file.
